Goma rota
by Pitukel
Summary: Que problemas trae consigo unas pocas palabras en una mente como la suya, y es que ya lo dicen muchas personas. La mentes débiles tienden a caer primero. Si no que se lo dijeran a Neji y a su histeria por el novio de su prima.
1. Chapter 1 Goma rota

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aparcó el coche frente a la casa de su prima. Y la de ese.

Sí, y la de ese maldito novio suyo. Gaara.

Al cual no hacía falta tener que decir que no soportaba. Pasó de tenerle algo de simpatía a desprecio desde el mismo momento en el que el pelirrojo hizo a su prima Hinata su novia.

Ella le invitó a tomar el té esa tarde en su casa con la tímida alegría de siempre cuando le llamó por teléfono, y no pensó que cuando quería decir con ella, en verdad significaba que el Sabaku también estaría allí.

Al menos no estaba solo con ellos. Tenten iba también para no hacer la situación tan incomoda y porque quería hablar con su mejor amiga.

-Tienes cara cansada, ¿duermes bien, Hina?- Dijo echándose dos terrones de azúcar en su taza.

-_Por supuesto que no duerme bien, ese madito degenerado no la deja nunca tranquila._

-Pues no mucho últimamente-. Bajó los hombros apenada y sonrojada, lo que llamó la atención de su primo.

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-_Porque el muy pervertido se pasa todas las noches abriéndole de piernas para meterse entre ellas_-. Pensó mientras acercaba con mala cara la taza a sus labios para beber.

-Se nos rompió la otra noche la goma.

Neji escupió de repente el té que tenía en la boca tras escuchar la frase de Gaara.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se levantó de golpe y tomó al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa amenazadoramente sin importarle el grito asustado de Hinata al verle-. ¿No puedes tener más cuidado, bastardo?

Se encolerizó aún más al ver la nula expresión y reacción del Sabaku.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! ¿Qué pasa si mi prima se queda embarazada por ese descuido tuyo? Sois muy jóvenes todavía para tener un hijo ¡Ni siquiera estáis casados! –Le zarandeó frenéticamente a pesar de que su prima y su novia intentaban calmarlo-. ¡¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?!

-Nada, porque la goma rota es la de la ducha, no un condón.

Un silencio intenso y terriblemente incomodo recayó por el jardín donde disfrutaban minutos antes del té.

Decir que Hinata estaba sonrojada era quedarse corto en palabras. Parecía un semáforo al comprender lo que había pensado su primo.

Tenten estaba en las mismas condiciones que su amiga.

-La goma de la ducha…

-Deberías dejar acabar a la gente de hablar-. Se soltó tranquilamente de su agarre y se sentó de nuevo junto a su novia tomando una galleta para llevarse a la boca como si nada hubiera pasado-. Tienes una mente muy sucia.

Realmente, por desgracia, se daba cuenta de que era cierto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No pude evitarlo, mi mente es una constante maquina de ideas de R18, y no pude evitarlo. Mis dedos se movían solos por el teclado con una velocidad alucinante.**

**Que problemas más delicados da mal pensar las cosas, ¿verdad? xD Que se lo digan a Neji.**

**Hasta el próximo capi, Cuídense. (L)**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, oh

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mi y vuestro disfrute personal.**

**Pareja principal: **

**-Gaara/Hinata**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sudor surcaba la piel con furtivas gotas. El calor de la habitación solo era comparable con el de sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía con sus suspiros.

Jadeos ahogados por besos necesitados se escuchaban. Caricias que erizaban la piel y alteraban los sentidos aquí y allá hacían perder la percepción de la realidad.

La pasión domaba sus cuerpos y mente.

La oscuridad de la noche los mantenía cobijados, solo la luna era testigo de cómo se entregaban al placer. Al mayor de los pecados conocidos. Lujuria.

Y es que Neji lo pensó hace unos días sin estar menos equivocado.

Gaara nunca la dejaba descansar lo suficiente cuando toda la cuidad se sumergía en sueño, lo cual ahora no le molestaba porque el cercano clímax no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa pero que al día siguiente su cuerpo cansado molestaba.

Compartía su insomnio con ella con extensas y fogosas sesiones de sexo en la cama.

Se arqueó profiriendo un fuerte gemido y arañando su fornida espalda cuando llegó a su pico y las descargas recorrían todo su ser dejándola con una sensación de hormigueo deliciosa.

Tras un par de movimientos más, el cuerpo húmedo y tembloroso de su novio cayó exhausto sobre ella manteniéndola abrazada. Le arrullaba suavemente su rojiza cabellera mientras él disfrutaba del momento recostado entre sus pechos y recuperaba el aliento.

Se alzó besando el camino que había desde sus clavículas a sus labios dispuesto a salir de su interior, pero cuando lo hizo, algo caliente y pegajoso bajó por su muslo.

Al mirarse a si mismo descubrió la fatalidad conectada a la Hyûga que había ocurrido.

-¿Gaara, estas bien? –Se asustó terriblemente al verlo tensarse de golpe sobre ella y verle tan alarmado con un rostro tan blanco como el de un cadáver. Lo tomó preocupada de las mejillas al ver su nula reacción-. ¿Mi amor?

-Por ahora sí.-. No entendió lo que quería decirle con eso, sus ojos y su cabeza ladeada tiernamente a un lado lo confirmaba-. Tu primo me va a matar.

-¿Po-por qué?- Ahora ella también se alarmó al mencionar a su pariente. No había que ser muy listo para saber que su primo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Gaara.

Por mucho que su primo lo disimulara, ella lo sabía, podía verlo perfectamente.

-Se nos ha roto la goma, y esta vez no es la de la ducha Hinata.

Los dos competían ahora en palidez extrema. Lo que les faltaba ahora, salían de una discusión con Neji por creer cosas que no eran al malinterpretar palabras y resulta que la suerte traicionera hacía de las suyas.

Lo que Neji mal pensó se hizo realidad.

Gaara deseaba desesperado que Hinata no estuviera en sus días fértiles porque su vida dependía de ello.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Algunos me pidieron continuación de esto, y una idea rápida se me pasó para una segunda, y esta vez, ultima parte para convertido two-shot / drabbles. **

**Sí alguien quiere continuación, lo siento para la tendréis que escribir vosotros. Ya no se me ocurre nada más.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
